


The Insecurity

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Eames, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: “How about a comedy?” He asks. He sees a projection aim a pistol at Arthur. Eames pulls out a bazooka because fuck it, they already know they're here.Arthur shakes his head, then fires a few rounds of his own. “Quality's unpredictable.”





	The Insecurity

"Horror?" Eames shouts over the gunfire.

Arthur reloads, shakes his head. "Predictable."

"Drama?"

The gunfire pauses. They run behind columns and it continues.

"Depends."

He sighs. "You want to watch Inception."

Arthur shrugs. "I don't hate it."

He purses his lips. Arthur's rambled on about its take on dreamshare for weeks. He adores his ramblings but--"That has Tits Hard or whatever, yeah?"

" _Tom Hardy_. Jeez, I mention his nice smile _one time_."

He bares his crooked teeth in a fierce grin. "A nice smile can't save poor acting--"

Arthur smirks. "He reminded me of you."

"...You like my smile?"

**Author's Note:**

> *The opinions of the characters in no way reflect the opinions of the author*  
> But seriously only Arthur can simultaneously compliment and insult Eames. Adorable, really.


End file.
